


Ese tipo de cosas no le suceden

by MariSolez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Tony sabía que lo que tenía con Steve no duraría, era algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el tipo de cosas que no lo sucedian, porque Steve no estaba enamorado de Tony, lo suyo era solamente un arreglo conveniente, un arreglo que dejaba a Tony queriendo más que solo sexo...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Ese tipo de cosas no le suceden

**Author's Note:**

> Historia sin fin de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

  
En realidad, Tony no podía decir como comenzó a suceder, fue repentino, recordaba una rutinaria visita al taller, una taza con café y un comentario ingenioso de su parte, después boom, como una explosión, ocurrió.

Mentira, Tony podía decir con exactitud el día, la hora, el maldito minuto exacto en que comenzó a ocurrir, era algo que su extraordinaria mente jamás podría olvidar, ese tipo de sucesos trascendentales e increíbles, podría narrarlo con lujo de detalles si quisiera, recordaba cómo había bromeado con Steve, comentando sobre su rol de ama de casa en la torre y como atendía a Tony...

Fue algo extraño y maravilloso a partes iguales, fue como carne y calor combinados, sin dolor obviamente, fue calor, pasión, lujuria extrema y también de alguna manera...ternura. Eso ultimo le resulta confuso.

Asombroso. El sexo con Steve Rogers era asombroso. Con mayúsculas, en letras fosforescentes, irradiando luz y calor y...

Por lo menos dentro de la cama y habitación, y cualquier superficie plana, lo era.

_Como todo Steve, ¿no?_

Toda rubia perfección, todo gran liderazgo y amistad increíble.

Amistad. Amigos, Steve el amigo perfecto, aunque también era inocente y malvado, rara combinación, pero no imposible, el Capitán América, una de las mejores personas del mundo, es, si, es Steve Rogers, el único capaz de conseguir ser malvado y cruel sin darse cuenta, o por lo menos finge lo suficientemente bien, Tony aun no lo decide, vive con esa duda desde que todo comenzó.

Tony es el primero en admitir, que siempre ha estado bien con el sexo sin compromiso, de verdad, y es cuando se da cuenta de que el karma es una perra, una perra que muerde tan fuerte hasta casi hacerte llorar y caer de rodillas y suplicar, porque Tony siempre había sido el de tómalo y déjalo...en menos de veinticuatro horas, hasta Pepper, claro, Pepper es especial, es la única que puede superar a Steve en todos los sentidos, quizá, quizá...

Pensándolo con detenimiento, después de lo Pepper quedo vulnerable y por esa razón su corazón, su débil y patético corazón, eligió a Steve. Si, el continuara engañándose con eso.

Entonces, si, el karma es una perra, si, está enamorado de Steve, si, tienen sexo asombroso sin compromiso y si, Tony es un idiota.

Un idiota que ya no lo soporta, pero tampoco puede dejarlo, porque es lo único que puede obtener, sinceramente las cosas buenas, ese tipo de cosas buenas nunca le suceden.

Cosas buenas, como tener una relación larga y formal con una mujer increíble, o enamorarse y ser correspondido por un hombre casi bueno ( _continua sin estar seguro_ ).

Tony puede decir muchas cosas sobre sí mismo, es un genio, un hombre extremadamente atractivo, es un filántropo, ex playboy, es un semi héroe, mal amigo, es ciertamente extravagante y también un masoquista.

En días como estos, cuando son las cinco de la mañana y prepara su café sentándose frente a la barra sin ver un lugar fijo meditando, sobre todo, lastimándose a sí mismo, se da cuenta de ello.

—¿Recién despertaste o estas en camino para ir a dormir?

Suspirando, miró su hombro encontrando al hermoso rubio de sus lamentos, _trágico, siempre supo que su vida lo seria_.

—Desperté, ¿hay trabajo recuerdas? —depositó la taza sobre la encimera y bajo del banco —. Hoy llega la nueva.

Fury había estado molestándolo el día anterior con eso.

Steve lo acorralo contra la barra, todo sonrisa perezosa y coqueta a la vez, Tony simplemente lo miro sin hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que el rubio se inclinó y lo beso.

Y por ese tipo de besos era que Steve era asombroso, realmente, largos años en el hielo y su forma de besar podría derretirlo.

Tony lo rodeo, juntando sus cuerpos, alineándose para mejorar el contacto, cuando Steve se apartó, Tony continúo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, intentando no ser demasiado obvio, deseaba encontrar algo, algún indicio.

La charla en el pasillo consiguió que ambos se alejaran, era un mecanismo de defensa, el resto del equipo desconocía que existiera algo más allá de comentarios sarcásticos y discusiones amistosas entre ellos.

Steve fue hasta el otro lado de la cocina, consiguiendo de alguna forma quedar lo más apartado de Tony.

Clint y Thor doblaron la esquina concentrados en su discusión, Tony los ignoro caminando hasta un alejado sofá, cuando Natasha y Bruce llegaron también los ignoro concentrándose en su celular.

Fingía hacer algo importante mientras jugaba subway surfers.

Solo había escuchado maravillas de la nueva integrante, todas de Rhodey quien podría ser demandado por acoso, si se lo preguntaban.

Cuando horas después, Jarvis anuncio la llegada de la heroína, y las puertas de ascensor se abrieron, Tony podía entender a Rhodey.

La rubia era hermosa, se veía radiante, era sin duda alguna alguien poderosa.

Tony se puso de pie y guardo su celular.

—Bienvenida, señorita Danvers.

Ella le sonrió y, realmente podía entender a su amigo.

—Carol —dijo Steve llegando frente a ella y abrazándola.

Tony los observó y sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago.  
  
******************

Aparentemente los rubios perfectos ya se conocían, asunto secreto de SHIELD, según Natasha, quien también la conocía, al igual que Clint, Tony no se interesó en averiguar lo extraño de eso, porque vamos, había cosas de las cuales preocuparse, como lo bien que se llevaban ambos rubios y lo molesto que eso lo hacía sentir.

Ambos estaban entrenando y Tony siguió en la cinta de correr mientras los observaba, Clint y Thor también observaban la pelea dentro del ring, lo que había comenzado como una pelea amistosa había terminado en un combate real donde ninguno parecía querer perder, sin embargo, era claro que se divertían, porque las risas que escuchaba lo estaban irritando.

Disminuyó la velocidad para tomar agua, cuando Carol quedo sobre Steve atrapándolo entre sus piernas, Tony frunció el ceño.

—Deberían moverse a una cama —masculló sin poder evitarlo.

Dejó la botella con brusquedad para continuar corriendo.

Steve intercambio las posiciones en un rápido movimiento, ahora era el capitán sudor y respiraciones hondas sobre Danvers.

—Yo suelo entrenar así con el casi todas las noches —susurró aumentando la velocidad.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Tony estuvó a punto de tropezar cuando Natasha apareció en su campo de visión, apagó la caminadora.

—No.

La peli roja lo estudio durante varios segundos.

—¿Que?

—Nada, solo... has estado actuando extraño, distante, pasas mucho más tiempo en el taller.

Tony limpió su sudor con la toalla que colgaba de la caminadora. —Tengo trabajo, Pepper ha estado algo insoportable.

—¿No será porque no te agrada cierta persona nueva en tu torre?

Tony rio. —¿Quien ha dicho que alguno de ustedes me agrade? Esto es trabajo —señaló el lugar —. Parecen vacaciones, pero no lo son, y si tuviera que elegir a alguien que no me agrada, elegiría a aquella que me mintió y apuñalo en el cuello.

Natasha pusó los ojos en blanco. —Salve tu vida con eso.

Ella se alejó hacia los demás mientras Tony sonreía, su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar la risa divertida de los rubios sobre el ring.

******************

Tony suspiró contra los labios de Steve cuando este aparto su boca, el rubio sonrió antes de plantarle otro rápido beso antes de alejarse y salir del pasillo, dejando a Tony sintiendo toda clase extraña de cosquillas que solo un niño se secundaria enamorado debería sentir.

Steve tenía una boca mágica, pensó al tocar sus labios, alejo la espalda de la pared revisando su traje, casi había olvidado que tenía que salir hacia una junta, abandono el pasillo encontrando a Steve y Danvers en la sala de estar. Solos.

Su buen humor cayó por los suelos. Las cosquillas extrañas desapareciendo.

******************

Tony necesitaba café, eran casi las doce de la noche y aun no terminaba de revisar los archivos que Pepper le había enviado, cansado entro a la sala estar solo para descubrir que Steve y Danvers estaban solos viendo una película, ya ni siquiera se sorprendía, pero algo dentro de Tony dolía.

Tony y Steve hacían eso, ver películas, Tony intentaba mostrarle el cine moderno que trastornaba al rubio algunas veces haciendo reír a Tony.

Al parecer Steve había encontrado una mejor compañía, quizás no debió burlarse tanto de él.

Retrocediendo hacia las sombras los observo, Steve parecía tranquilo, feliz, parecía disfrutar verdaderamente la compañía con la que se encontraba.

Tony salió sin hacer ruido, descartando el café.

Mala suerte para Rhodey... y para él.

******************

Tony aterrizó entre los escombros esparcidos en la calle tras la batalla.

—Jarvis, háblame, ¿hay heridos?

—No señor, la evacuación fue exitosa.

—¿Queda algún robot en pie?

—Todos los enemigos han sido destruidos, señor.

— ... ¿el capitán?

—Se encuentra bien, ninguno de los vengadores sufrió un daño grave.

—Correcto.

—El daño en la armadura es considerable, le recomiendo regresar a la torre.

Tony miró su alrededor, el equipo estaba dispersado a lo lejos claramente agotados, solo eso.

—Hazte cargo.

Tony cerró los ojos, intentando procesar el dolor en sus costillas, había sido la primera amenaza que enfrentaban junto a Danvers, y se alegraba que esa mujer estuviera de su lado.

En algún momento, Tony había estado demasiado distraído por obvias razones, y se había llevado la peor parte de la pelea.

—Estamos aquí, señor.

La armadura se abrió y Tony salió en un tropiezo sosteniendo su costado.

Con dificultad llego hasta su habitación y con cuidado se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Había dormido durante algunos minutos porque al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a Steve con rostro preocupado.

—Hey, creo que estoy en el cielo.

—Tony —dijo Steve con cierta exasperación, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—¿Estas bien?

—Solo fue un golpe.

—Me asustaste allá fuera.

—¿De verdad?

Steve se inclinó besándolo profundamente acunándole el rostro.

—De verdad —murmuró Tony.

—Debo irme, Carol y yo debemos...

—Bien —lo interrumpió —. Estare bien.

Steve sonrió y salió de su habitación, Tony hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se sentó en la cama.

—No creo que lo esté durante mucho tiempo —dijo mirando la puerta.

******************

Tony rodó en su cama encontrándola vacía, abrió los ojos descubriendo a Steve vistiéndose, disfrutó el espectáculo durante algunos segundos.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—Saldre con Carol.

Tony asintió y oculto su cara en su almohada fingiendo dormir, cuando el rubio cerró la puerta, suspiro ladeando el rostro.

En los últimos meses, Steve había pasado cada día junto a Danvers, entrenando, charlando, riendo, haciendo el desayuno, cada maldita cosa que hacían lo hacían juntos, resultando molesto y doloroso.

No podía mostrar sus celos, o preguntarle a Steve si sentía algo por ella, o como se conocían, sabía que eso solo lo haría sentir peor, no quería escuchar la respuesta.

Aunque ya le había enviado un mensaje a Rhodey advirtiéndole, su amigo al parecer ni siquiera intentaría luchar o hacer algo, al parecer no era competencia para el capitán américa, lo cual resultaba estúpido y algo acertado.

Entendía que en cualquier momento Steve dejaría de entrar a su habitación a hurtadillas y de besarlo en los pasillos cuando coincidieran. Debería decirle adiós a los besos de buenos días.

Las cosas terminarían, así era como sucedía.

******************

Estaba comenzando a deprimirse, no sabía que hacer para evitarlo, prueba de ello era que estaba en una fiesta con el resto del equipo y lo primero que había hecho al entrar al salón fue haberse dirigido a la barra en busca de una copa. Y ni siquiera sabía de que iba la fiesta, pero era probable que él la hubiera financiado.

Había recibido una mirada de Steve durante algunos segundos antes de que su atención volviera a Danvers quien parecía de lo más incómoda en su vestido, aunque continuaba viéndose hermosa, ambos rubios parecían brillar al estar juntos.

La barra estaba hasta el otro lado de la pista, desde ahí los observaba, todo sonrisas, Pepper estaba con Maria y Happy, Natasha con Bruce, y Clint y Thor asaltando el buffet.

Cuando Steve saco a bailar a Danvers, Tony desvió la mirada, dándole la espalda a la pista y concentrando su atención en la barra.

Antes de venir había tenido el estúpido y minúsculo deseo de bailar alguna pieza con Steve, lo cual resultaba imposible, Steve no permitiría que los vieran juntos en ese tipo de situación, o sinceramente no se le ocurrió que Tony podría querer bailar con el (realmente aún no lo decidía).

El dolor que sentía continuaba aumentado cada día, patético, _patético corazón_.

—Creo que lo escuche suspirar más de seis veces seguidas, señor Stark.

Tony miró hacia un lado encontrando aun guapo hombre de ojos azules, rubio, aunque era totalmente diferente a Steve, parecía más educado y refinado, pero también parecía que podría ser muy salvaje sin el traje de gala.

—Hola —sonrió Tony moviéndose para darle un mejor vistazo.

—Un placer señor Stark —dijo tendiéndole la mano —. Gerard Dewan.

—El placer es mío —correspondió el saludo —. No suelo decir esto a menudo.

El rio y Tony sonrió, risa ronca y sonrisa irresistible. _Wow._

—Lo imagino.

—¿Eres un nuevo actor? ¿modelo?

—Abogado.

Tony lo observó críticamente. —¿De verdad?

—¿Es tan sorprendente?

—Te veía más como alguien que estaría en una valla publicitaria llevando solo calzoncillos.

Gerard volvió a reír y saco una tarjeta plateada de su bolsillo.

—Firma de abogados Dewan.

Tony la tomo estudiándola. —No veo tu número personal anotado aquí.

—En realidad, estoy ofreciendo mis servicios, señor Stark, es una compañía nueva, necesito clientes, usted entenderá.

—Inteligente, guapo y directo —guardó la tarjeta —. ¿Te colaste a esta fiesta Gerard?

—Algo así —admitió sin verse avergonzado.

—Le pediré a mi abogada que te contacte, chico.

—Tengo más de treinta años, pero gracias.

—Y yo casi cuarenta, y es probable, si mi Potts te investiga y acepta, que sea tu jefe dentro de poco.

—Claro, no esperaba menos.

Tony sonrió después tomo de su trago, su atención se desvió hacia Steve y Carol que salían de la pista de baile para regresar a su seguramente aburrida charla.

—Bueno, Gerard, fue un verdadero placer —dijo mirándolo nuevamente de pies a cabeza —. Suerte al buscar más clientes, te recomiendo que busques a las esposas, ellas caerán más rápido.

—Ya lo hice, gracias, ahora, sobre los excesivos suspiros que escuché...

Tony alzó una ceja.

—¿Quizás un corazón roto?

—¿Quizás estas siendo demasiado entrometido?

—Quizás, pero dado que estamos pasando por lo mismo —suspiró —. Me es imposible no inmiscuirme, el dolor de otro ayuda a que uno olvide el propio.

Tony lo estudió. — ¿A ti? ¿te rompieron el corazón?

—Indirectamente contesto mi pregunta, y si, también a mí, si usted señor Stark también está sufriendo por amor como el resto de nosotros los mortales, no veo porque sea sorprendente.

Tony sonrió. —¿Quién es él?

—El esposo de mi ex jefa.

—Uf.

—Así es.

—Bueno, Gerard, toma un trago conmigo, brindemos por nuestros estúpidos corazones.

—Estaba pensando más en algo como un baile, me apetece bailar, ¿a usted no?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándome? —preguntó serio Tony.

—Desde que llego.

Después de algunos segundos. — Bien, pero yo dirigiré, intenta bailar agachado o algo, no quiero verme ridículo.

—Lo intentaré —dijo riendo.

Ambos caminaron hacia la pista, Pepper le sonrió cuando vio a su acompañante y Tony hizo un gesto de ¿qué esperabas?

Colocó una de sus manos sobre el costado de Gerard, este a su vez sobre el hombro de Tony, cuando unieron sus manos libres, Tony sonrió alzando la vista.

—Me veo ridículo. 

—¿A quien le importa?

Comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música.

—¿Qué pasa con la búsqueda de clientes?

—Puede esperar, siempre habrá otra fiesta con famosos extravagantes, probablemente esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga para bailar con Iron Man.

—Probablemente —contestó riendo.

—Dígame, señor Stark, ¿cómo alguien como usted ha estado solo tanto tiempo?

Tony notó que lo preguntaba de verdad, como si le pareciera ridículo que todos dentro de ese salón no estuvieran ya encima de Tony, una parte del antiguo Tony también se preguntaba lo mismo.

—Quizá sea el aura que me hace parecer inalcanzable, además todos aquí ya tienen pareja, la mía esta por allá, con mi ex guardia de seguridad.

Gerard ubicó a Pepper y la saludó, ella sonrió complacida.

—¿Así que no hay nadie más? Dejando de lado a la persona que ocasiona sus suspiros.

—Nadie, tengo suficiente con ese dolor de cabeza.

—Entiendo.

Continuaron bailando y charlando sobre su firma de abogados hasta que la canción termino, Tony lo dejo ir notando que había terminado a algunos metros de Steve y Danvers, quienes los observaban.

—Gracias Gerard —dijo regresando su atención a los ojos azul grisáceo.

Antes de que diera media vuelta, el rubio lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué detenernos? —dijo tomándolo de su mano y colocando la otra en la propia en su costado —. Esta vez yo dirigiré.

Tony correspondió la gran sonrisa sincera con otra.

—Bien.

La música comenzó nuevamente.

—Creí que sería diferente.

—¿En qué? —inquirió Tony.

—Mucho más arrogante, grosero, algo déspota... menos atractivo.

Una risa escapo de sus labios. — Directo, yo creí que serias un tonto.

—Un tonto lo dejaría ir, planeo bailar con usted el resto de la noche.

—Solo bailar.

—Soy un caballero de la vieja escuela, señor Stark.

—Perfecto —murmuro Tony sin poder dejar de sonreír.

******************

Al día siguiente Tony se sentía mejor consigo mismo, que un chico diez años menor y sumamente atractivo te pusiera su atención le hacía eso a las personas.

Sirvió el café en su taza y al girar encontró a Steve, quien lo miro con rostro serio antes de dirigirse al refrigerador para tomar una botella con agua, así que esta mañana no habría besos, Tony bebió de la taza antes de dejar la cocina sin decirle alguna palabra.

Las cosas entonces habían terminado, sabía que terminarían como habían comenzado, sin decirse nada.

Volvió al taller y dejo la taza sobre la mesa, no podía culparlo, Carol era hermosa, ruda y si le preguntabas con mal carácter, pero hermosa, y mujer, lo más importante.

Si Steve estaba con ella no tendría que esconderse.

******************

Los siguientes días resultaron ser ciertamente tristes.

Realmente había terminado, y Tony tenía su orgullo, no rogaría, por favor era Tony Stark, no comenzaría a llorar en los rincones o tomaría cualquier comportamiento de adolescente con corazón roto, tenía mucho que hacer, como diseñar una nueva sede para los vengadores, necesitaba privacidad, que vivieran en la torre en un principio había sido algo temporal.

No es que quisiera continuar viendo a Carol y a Steve alrededor.

Una de las cosas que ya había tachado de su lista, fue el cambiar la contraseña de su puerta, no es que creyera que Steve intentaría entrar otra vez.

Probablemente ahora entraba a la habitación de Danvers, _dios esos dos,_ podrían ser tan obvios en su actitud. Todas sonrisas perfectas.

Contesto la llamada en su celular cuando logro encontrarlo en medio de todo el desastre que era su mesa de trabajo.

—Hey, Pepper.

—Gerard Dewan, se recibió en Stanford, con maestría en Columbia, hasta la perra de su ex jefa admitió que es uno de los mejores abogados que hay en la ciudad y su historial está completamente limpio.

—¿Completamente limpio? —preguntó escéptico.

—Algunas multas por exceso de velocidad, su primera novia tiene una orden de restricción. Es una acosadora, al parecer no tomo bien que terminará con ella por descubrir que es gay, paso una noche detenido por una loca fiesta de fraternidad... limpio.

—Realmente —murmuró Tony.

—Es un bombón si me lo preguntas, sé que no suelen gustarte los rubios...

Tony estuvo a punto de reír histéricamente.

—¿Estas sugiriendo que le pida una cita?

—Estoy sugiriendo que le pidas una cita, si.

—¿Yo? ¿Dar el primer paso?, no lo sé, Potts.

Escuchó a Pepper bufar a través de la línea.

—Es atractivo, realmente atractivo, e inteligente y decente.

Tony tarareó pensándolo, recordando lo halagado y cómodo que lo hizo sentir Gerard.

—Quizás...

—Vamos Tony, sé que estas interesado, creo que te hará bien, no había querido decírtelo, pero... —Pepper titubeo —. Has estado trabajando demasiado, estoy complacida, dios sabe que sí, pero me empiezo a preocupar, cariño.

Suspirando se alejó de la pantalla.

—Mira, sé que algo sucedió, sé que no me lo dirás, pero no me gusta verte así.

—¿No te gusta que asista a juntas y haga más fácil tu trabajo?

—No me gusta verte tan... decaído.

Tony contempló los planos para la nueva base de los vengadores. Pepper lo había notado, claro que lo había notado, si el tono de la rubia le decía algo realmente no había hecho bien eso de olvidar y pasar hoja. No había hecho bien el ocultar la tristeza.

—¿Tienes su número?

Pepper empezó a reír. —Ya está hecho, Perse, mañana a las ocho, que te diviertas.

La llamada termino y Tony sonrió, amaba a Pepper.

******************

Se miró frente al espejo, preguntándose si su falta de nervios y emoción era un mal augurio. Al menos sentía algo de interés por volver a ver a Gerard y charlar.

Tony se veía esplendido, de eso no había duda, el traje le sentaba de maravilla, como cada uno de sus trajes a medida, su barba estaba recortada, pero si, no había ningún brillo en sus ojos.

Suspirando, dejó su habitación, cuando entro a la sala recordó porque estaba trabajando tan duro en terminar esos planos.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar viendo una película, vaya, ni siquiera habían intentado invitarlo.

Clint silbó al verlo, a pesar de todo Tony sonrió divertido.

Natasha lo recorrió con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —escupió —Tengo trabajo.

—¿Vestido así ¿A esta hora? —preguntó Natasha arqueando una ceja.

Tony pusó los ojos en blanco, mirando su reloj.

—No esperaras que realmente creamos que vas a ir a trabajar.

—Es... algo parecido —. En todo momento Tony había evitado dirigir su mirada hacia Steve y Danvers.

—A menos que sea la clase de trabajo que está prohibido en este país...

—Gracioso —miró mal a Clint.

—Que tengas una buena noche, Tony —dijo Bruce.

—Eso planeo —contestó dirigiéndose al elevador.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, captó la dura mirada de Steve, no demostró su confusión, simplemente sonrió e hizo un vago gesto de adiós con su mano.

******************

—Debo decir, que no esperaba esto —comentó Gerard depositando la copa de vino en la mesa —. ¿Acostumbra a que su impresionante CEO organice sus citas personales?

—¿Es esto una cita personal?

Gerard sonrió mirando el restaurante. —Uno de los restaurantes más románticos de la ciudad, con una hermosa vista a central park, una mesa privada... —volvió su mirada a Tony —Discúlpeme si lo interprete mal, señor Stark.

—Si llega un hombre y comienza a tocar el violín, sabrás que las cosas son serias de parte de Pepper.

—Tan halagador como esto es, aprendí la última lección, no saldré nunca más con mi jefe, o algo relacionado a ello.

—Técnicamente tu eres tu propio jefe. —Tony bebió de su copa —. Y Pepper es tu jefa directa en realidad.

Gerard simplemente lo miró sin impresionarse.

—Bien, pero ¿quién dice que esto terminara contigo y conmigo saliendo?

—Es un hermoso hombre señor Stark, no soy un santo, usted es una tentación andante.

—Las cosas que le haces a mi ego —rio Tony —. Creí que eras de la vieja escuela.

—Cuando es conveniente, aunque si usted y yo terminamos en una cama al final de esta noche, será algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos, no profundamente claro, pero sabremos que en realidad lo hicimos para no pensar en alguien más.

Tony desvió la mirada, estudiando el vino en su copa.

—Cierto —admitió —, pero el buen momento nadie nos lo quitara.

—Y el dolor seguirá.

Suspirando, depositó la copa en la mesa. —¿Amistad entonces?

—Me parece perfecto, si es mi jefe multimillonario, héroe condecorado, es un ganar y ganar, obtengo publicidad y un buen amigo.

—Realmente soy un mal amigo.

—Yo juzgare eso.

—Bien,amigo, podrías empezar a llamarme por mi nombre.

Gerard sonrió. —Tony, que tal si salimos de aquí y buscamos algún bar poco conocido donde ahogar nuestras penas.

—Vas por buen camino —dijo poniéndose de pie.

******************

Tony abrió sus ojos con una mueca, sosteniendo su cabeza sintiendo una resaca de los mil demonios, miró el lugar desconocido en el que se encontraba, no tenía pantalones, aunque si ropa interior junto a su camisa, estaba en una cama de sabanas negras junto a un cálido cuerpo con cabello rubio escuro despeinado.

Se movió incómodamente hasta que Gerard abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días —saludó adormilado con una sonrisa brillante.

—Ugh —murmuró Tony dándole la espalda y plantando los pies en el suelo —. Necesito café.

Gerard rió y apareció frente a Tony con una sábana cubriéndolo.

—¿Porque estas desnudo? —cuestionó observando su bien esculpido abdomen —. ¿Que paso con eso de los amigos?... —tocó su cabeza —. No recuerdo ni una jodida cosa, ¿cuan lamentable es eso?

Utilizaba el humor, pero en realidad una extraña culpa comenzaba a invadir su pecho.

El rubio solo lo contemplo divertido. —No ocurrió nada, no negare que pudo, más de una vez, pero generalmente un hombre se desanima cuando es llamado por el nombre de otro repitas veces.

Tony simplemente lo miró.

—Y cuando comenzaste a llorar y preguntar al vacío que tenía ...¿Danvers? —preguntó como si no estuviera completamente seguro —. Que tenía Danvers que tu no, y luego comenzaste a sollozar y cantar una ridícula canción de desamor... eso... eso arruino el ambiente.

Tony lo miró horrorizado.

—Lo de la canción es broma —admitió como si apiadara de Tony —. No era tan ridícula, el cambio de letra fue bueno.

—Oh Dios, ¿me dejaste beber tequila?

—Nunca había visto a alguien beber tantos chupitos en tan poco tiempo —dijo sentándose a lado de Tony —. Y vomitaste sobre mi ropa, por eso estoy desnudo, estaba demasiado agotado y ebrio como para vestirme al salir de la ducha —señaló la camisa de Tony —. Aún hay algo verde ahí.

Tony acunó su rostro entre sus manos, _¿ninguna actitud de adolescente con el corazón roto?, pura mierda._

—¿Quieres ver el video? en realidad tienes una hermosa voz

—¿Video?

—No mencionas a Steve ahí, así que tranquilo.

—¿Dónde quedo el tipo decente? —cuestionó estudiándolo.

—Al fondo de la botella de tequila, ahora somos amigos, dormí en la misma cama que tú, desnudo.

Tony tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Y ahora Gerard le agradaba aún más.

—Así que, ¿Steve Rogers? ¿El... capitán américa?

—Soy débil ante los rubios, ahí tienes a Pepper.

—Me parece más pelirroja.

—Rubia fresa.

—Ese hombre parece tan correcto... — volvió hablar Gerard después de varios minutos.

—Sucedió, ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo...

—De hecho, narraste todos los hechos anoche, con un extremado lujo de detalles. Fue casi poético.

—Cállate, ¿dónde está Gerard educado?

—Lo educado se quedó en tu vomito cuando tuve que limpiarlo... de mi.

—Te subiré el sueldo.

—Ni siquiera he recibido mi primer cheque.

—Así de extraordinario soy —dijo mirándolo —. Tu... serás insoportable si conoces a Rhodey, ustedes... me da miedo imaginar lo que ocurrirá el día que se conozcan.

—De hecho, llamo y vino, está durmiendo en el sofá, resulta que él está sufriendo por esa Carolina.

—Carol —contestó malhumorado, poniéndose de pie.

Bajó las escaleras de cristal hasta llegar a una sala de estar llena de botellas de licor vacías, sus pantalones estaban sobre el televisor de Gerard, y Rhodes solo traía puesto los pantalones.

—¿Rhodey?... —Tony abofeteó su rostro solo porque podía —. ¿Rhodes?

El hombre parpadeó confundido. —¿Cantaras otra vez?... necesito... mi celular.

Tony volvió a abofetearlo.

—No seas duro con él, regreso de una misión y llamo a tu teléfono, conteste y lo invite —dijo Gerard ahora en pantalones de chándal.

Atrapó su teléfono cuando se lo lanzo, encontró varios mensajes de Pepper pidiendo detalles y sorprendentemente varias llamadas perdidas de Steve.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

El rubio frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo qué?

—¿Como otro ataque alienígena? ¿algún villano demente aterrorizando la cuidad? ¿una horda de robots asesinos mal diseñados?

—... No

Tony asintió y fue hasta el televisor para recuperar sus pantalones y guardar su teléfono. Decidido a no darle un segundo pensamiento a Steve Rogers.

Rhodey se sentó bruscamente en el sofá mirando su alrededor hasta enfocar sus enrojecidos ojos en Tony.

—¡Estas enamorado de Steve! —gritó de repente.

Tony tocó su cabeza. —¿Quieres callarte? Steve ya no importa.

—Cuando llegue aquí estabas llorando y gritando su nombre mientras golpeabas tu pecho. También querías un mariachi, pero ya era muy tarde.

—¿Solo fue tequila? —cuestionó, mirando a Gerard.

—Tenía algo de marihuana.

Tony asintió bruscamente. —Por supuesto, que... ¡quiero al correcto Gerard de regreso!

—Ese es el abogado Dewan, Tony, lamento decirte que hoy es su día libre.

—Me agrada —comento Rhodey recostándose en el sofá.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, coronel.

Gimiendo se dejó caer en uno de los sofás libres.

Ambos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo mientras se reían de Tony.

******************

Tony salió del ascensor con los ojos entrecerrados detrás de los lentes oscuros que había tomado de Gerard, pasaba del mediodía, y afortunadamente encontró la sala de estar vacía, camino agotado hacia la cocina sintiendo su boca seca.

Su suerte hace tiempo que lo había abandonado, porque todo el equipo se encontraba alrededor de la mesa en lo que parecía ser la comida.

Caminó sin decir una palabra, hasta la cocina dejando caer su saco sobre la barra.

—Te ves horrible —dijo Natasha.

Tony la ignoró buscando una taza, la enorme camisa morada que traía no era de él, sabía que se veía ridículo, el lila no era su color, pero había sido mejor eso que continuar llevando una camisa con vomito.

—Ya no estás en edad como para irte de juerga.

Sin siquiera girarse, Tony le mostro el dedo medio a Clint.

Podría jurar que el sonido ahogado había venido de Steve.

—Parece que tuviste una gran fiesta, me hubiera gustado acompañarte —comentó Thor decaído.

—¿Eso es normal? —escuchó que Carol preguntaba.

—¿Una noche dura? —Natasha parecía divertida.

—Tequila, marihuana, dos hombres muy divertidos pero odiosos —contesto antes de beber de su taza.

—¿Dos? —prácticamente gritó Bruce, asombrado.

Tony sonrió. —Gerard y Rhodey, los muy malditos hicieron video, ¿quieres verlo?

Clint pareció ahogarse con la comida.

—¿Rhodes? —preguntó Danvers.

—Mi mejor amigo, Coronel James Rupert Rhodes, ¿te suena de algo?

_Le rompiste el corazón._

La rubia pareció escandalizada, Tony no puedo evitar reír al saber lo que se habían imaginado.

—Yo no sabía que él...

Tony se olvidó de ella cuando Steve se puso de pie golpeando la mesa violentamente, bebió de su café confundido, Steve lo miraba entre dolido y claramente furioso.

—Me voy a dormir, ellos vendrán esta noche, les recomendaría salir si se sienten incomodos con los ruidos fuertes.

Planeaba emborracharlos, hacerlos cantar y grabarlos como venganza.

Salió de la cocina y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación fue forzado hacia atrás con brusquedad, dejo caer su café al suelo, la taza se hizo añicos y en un segundo Steve lo sujetaba de la muñeca metiéndolos en la habitación.

Al estar dentro de la habitación Tony se apartó del muy enojado rubio.

—¿Por qué Tony? ¿por qué me haces esto? —preguntó afligido —. ¿Que hice mal?

—Steve... ¿De qué hablas?

—Yo no puedo perdonar una infidelidad.

Tony parpadeó varias veces.

—Perdón... ¿qué?

Steve gruñó y golpeó la pared, Tony dio varios pasos hacia atrás alarmado.

—He hecho todo lo que has querido, oculté lo nuestro porque sé no estabas preparado para una relación formal, te he esperado, pero entonces tú vas y dejas de hablarme, me evitas, pasas todo tu tiempo en el taller, cambiaste la contraseña de tu habitación y sé que le enviaste los planos para una nueva base a Fury, intentas deshacerte de lo nuestro. —Steve parecía sufrir —. Bailas con ese hombre, haciéndome sentir tan celoso, y luego sales en una cita y vuelves con ropa que claramente no es tuya alardeando sobre como tuviste sexo con dos hombres —gritó atrapándolo contra la pared.

Tony simplemente permaneció con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo como su cerebro hacia corto circuito.

—No tienes nada que decir, ¿ni siquiera vas a intentar darme una explicación?

—Yo... espera, yo...

Tony abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pellizco su brazo, quizás aún estaba durmiendo. O drogado.

—Nunca sé lo que estás pensando, cuando creo comprender siempre descubro esa mirada en tus ojos, decepcionada, me miras como si buscaras algo, como si no fuera suficiente para ti, Tony, sé que muchas veces no puedo entender algunas cosas, sé que no soy a quien elegirías en primer lugar, pero... yo me preocupo por ti, Tony yo...

—Espera, espera. Steve, detente —dijo colocando las palmas sobre su pecho.

Tony intentó reagrupar sus pensamientos.

—Tu no me quieres, tu solo me buscas por el sexo, jamás podrías querer a alguien como yo, lo supe desde el principio, que todo terminaría, tú tienes a alguien más... tú... tú no me quieres. —susurró.

Steve se alejó de Tony, viéndose incrédulo. Dolido y decepcionado.

—¿Has creído eso todo este tiempo? —cuestionó en un tono grave y triste —. ¿Por eso tuviste sexo con otros hombres?

—¡No! —dijo exasperado, la situación estaba más allá de él —. No tuve sexo con Rhodey o Gerard.

—Pero mencionaste un video...

—De mi cantando una versión modificada y horrible de Fuck You —masculló tocando su frente —. Yo pensé que tu no me querías.

—Jamás, Tony. —Steve atrapó su rostro —. Yo te amo.

Tony tomó aliento con brusquedad, procesando las palabras de Steve.

—¿Por qué me alejaste?

—Pensé, que te avergonzaba que alguien se enterará de lo nuestro, creí que nunca me querrías, que ahora estabas con Carol...

Steve comenzó a reír.

—Tony, tu eres quien se aseguraba cada vez que nadie descubriera lo nuestro, yo estaría feliz de gritar al mundo que me perteneces —se detuvo durante algunos segundos—. Carol solo es mi amiga.

—Oh.

Steve asintió. Como si la idiotez de Tony ahora le resultará algo tierno.

—¿Me amas?

—Siempre.

Tony comenzó a reír, casi desquiciadamente.

—Yo también te amo y... creo, creo que podría ser un poco, ligeramente, estúpido.

Steve empezó a reír, pero enseguida lo beso. Profundo y lánguidamente, como si intentara demostrarle lo tonto que había sido por creer otra cosa.

******************

En los siguientes días el equipo descubrió su relación y en realidad todos le dieron dinero a Natasha por una serie de apuestas. Carol le pidió una cita a Rhodey. Gerard visitó la torre y se ganó el corazón de todos (Tony aún extrañaba al correcto Gerard). También Gerard le dio una segunda oportunidad al ahora divorciado chico de su ex jefa, Tony y Pepper mantenían vigilado al idiota.

Entonces, si, el karma no era tan perra (el video de Tony cantando terminó en las redes sociales), Steve y él se convirtieron en una pareja oficial, completamente enamorados uno del otro. Ahora tenía sexo asombroso, había un anillo en su dedo, había sido un estupido, pero ahora, Tony estaba feliz.

_Ese tipo de cosas si me suceden después de todo._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Esto es algo clicheson, sencillito, para pasar el rato, sin tristezas(serias), espero lo hayan disfrutado. Sé debo trabajar más en mi escritura.
> 
> Fuck You de Cee Lo Green version Tony Stark.
> 
> Cuando te veo paseando por mi torre con mi chico, pienso:
> 
> "jodete!"
> 
> uuuh uhh uuh
> 
> Supongo que fui demasido para él y pienso:
> 
> "jodete!" JO DE TE STEVE
> 
> y a él también! le dije: "si yo fuera flaco y desabrido" estarías conmigo!
> 
> Ja!¿Qué te parece eso? ¿Qué te parece eso?
> 
> y con dolor en el corazón les deseo lo mejor pero también:
> 
> "Jodansen!"
> 
> uuuh uhh uuh
> 
> Lo siento mucho, no tengo cabello rubio, tengo un cuerpo de infarto y
> 
> te puedo llevar a donde sea con mi armadura!
> 
> supongo que él es una paleta fria
> 
> y yo chocalete caliente, imposible!
> 
> pobre payasa la que se enamoro de ti Stevie
> 
> finges ser inocente, lo descubri!
> 
> bueno...
> 
> yo te estoy avisando, chica ruda...
> 
> OOOO ooooh
> 
> Tengo una noticia para ti por que no vas y se lo cuentas a tu amiguita?
> 
> Cuando te veo paseando por ahí con mi chico, pienso:
> 
> "jodete!"
> 
> uuuh uhh uuh
> 
> Nadie sabe lo nuestro, las posiciones que tuve que hacer para complacerte y
> 
> hacerte feliz y es que ser tu novio es doloroso
> 
> (¡Él es malvado, finge muy bien!)
> 
> bueno...
> 
> yo te estoy avisando, maga
> 
> OOOO ooooh
> 
> además quería decirte algo, "te odio mas que nunca"
> 
> Cuando te veo paseando por ahi con mi capipaleta, pienso:
> 
> "jodete!"
> 
> uuuh uhh uuh
> 
> Supongo que fui demasiado, no sabias que hacer conmigo en tus manos y pienso:
> 
> "jodete!"
> 
> y a ella también!
> 
> Y con dolor en el corazón les deseo lo mejor
> 
> pero también:
> 
> "Jodansen!"
> 
> uuuh uhh uuh
> 
> Capi, Capi, Capi, Capi
> 
> por qué me tratas tan mal?!
> 
> (tan mal, tan mal, tan mal)
> 
> le pregunte a mi Pepper pero ella me mando hablar con mi Rhodey
> 
> (su corazón también está roto por tu culpa, zoquete)
> 
> oh!
> 
> por qué?
> 
> por qué?
> 
> por qué?
> 
> oh yo te quiero Steve
> 
> oh todavía te quiero Stevie
> 
> ohhhhhh!
> 
> Cuando te veo paseando por mi torre con mi chico, pienso:
> 
> "jodete!" JO DE TE DANVERS
> 
> No eres nada increíble
> 
> uuuh uhh uuh
> 
> Supongo que le gustan las cosas insípidas y pienso:
> 
> "jodete!"
> 
> y a ella también!
> 
> le dije: "si yo no tuviera culo estarías conmigo"
> 
> Ja!¿Qué te parece eso? ¿Qué te parece eso?
> 
> y con dolor en el corazón
> 
> les deseo lo mejor
> 
> pero también
> 
> "Jodansen!"
> 
> uuuh uhh uuh


End file.
